


Body language

by decepticonsalem



Series: Your Body Talks [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, cyclonus is disgusted by public displays of emotion, he has a big ol crush, implied brainstorm/perceptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decepticonsalem/pseuds/decepticonsalem
Summary: Prompt: Brainstorm hasn't spent much time around other jets and has no idea how much he's communicating with his wings.  It's only a week into the Lost Light's journey and despite them not sharing a single conversation, Cyclonus knows -all- Brainstorm's business.
Series: Your Body Talks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887262
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Body language

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a short blurb on tumblr, decided I might as well post it here. Brainstorm is hopeless guys
> 
> (Send writing prompts to my tumblr at peachesncremate and I might write a blurb for it)

It wasn’t that Cyclonus necessarily disliked Brainstorm, (at least no more than he disliked anyone _else_ aboard the Lost Light) but Sigma, was he _annoying._ The purple jet could see him across the room now, showing off Primus-knows-what to a small group of half interested mechs. The scientists wings were beating out a constant string of _please notice me_ and _aren’t I the greatest?_

It continued like that every time Cyclonus caught sight of him. He didn’t hide _anything_ with his wings. 

_I’m the greatest, please look at me, I’m better than you, you annoy me, I’m happy, sad, disappointed, satisfied-_ on and on and on.

Cyclonus wanted to throttle him.

It was one thing to desire positive reactions to your work, it was another entirely to constantly _beg_ for it. Utterly shameless. It was why Cyclonus mostly avoided talking to him. Not like he was known for being the best conversation partner anyways despite Tailgate’s many attempts to crack his cold facade. 

It was at the end of the week when Whirl sat down next to Cyclonus, usually a precursor to a fight, but the Helicopter didn’t start anything. Instead broadly gesturing over to where Brainstorm was gushing over Perceptor. His wings were on the edge of obscene with the way he was trying to get the microscope’s attention. _Look at me, see how pretty I am, see how talented I am._

_Ugh. Sickening._

Whirl spoke up.

“So are _you_ gonna tell him we can see how hopeless he is or am I?”


End file.
